the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flip The House
Dr Helen Jekyll: 'So far... *hesitates a bit, covering her mouth as if to conceal the words she was about to say, worried she'd jinx their good fortune* it seems there are more Jekyll supporters than Hyde... '''Catt Hatter: '''Well that's good. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''It's very good! Here I was thinking the Society was overrun with those little devils... '''Catt Hatter: '''How many Jekylls are there, anyway? '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Three actual Jekylls, three Jekyll supporters. '''Catt Hatter: '''Wow, that's a 2:1 ratio! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Yes, it's wonderful, isn't it? *smiles* '''Mz. Hyde: '''WWWHHHAAATTT???!!! ] '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''It's true! Only about three Hyde's showed up... Well, four if you count Ash but he's forced to be on team Jekyll! '''Mz. Hyde: '''I HAVE BEEN BETRAYED!!! THIS IS BULLSHIT!!! flip gif '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''I can assure you, it's no such thing... '''Mz. Hyde: '''LIAR!! THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING!!! I'LL NEVER JOIN!!! I'LL NEVER CONVERT!!! I'LL NEVER SURRENDER!!! AND I'LL FLIP ALL THE TABLES OVER IN THE ENTIRE SOCIETY BEFORE THIS IS OVER!!! flip gif '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*sighs* Wonderful... Just try not to break anything of value, will you? *sighs again, louder* Who am I kidding... You'll probably go for that stuff first... 'Mz. Hyde: '''GGGAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! *Proceeds to run around the building flipping chairs, tables (yes, even the giant dining room table), credenzas, bookcases, Poole, the carriage, the horse to the carriage, beds, and even Rachel. Then, all goes silent for a while, but suddenly, the whole building begins to rise. '''Catt Hatter: '''Criminy! I forgot you could do things like this! *Runs off* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh dear, not this again! *frowns and starts running through the halls* Attention everyone! Mz. Hyde has gone berserk and is now about to flip the entire building! '''Catt Hatter: '''Again? AGAIN?! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*stops running for a moment and gives Catt a puzzled look* Of course... Did you not think these sort of things happen on a regular basis? '''Catt Hatter: '''I should've guessed, but I'm still new here! *Joins you running.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh right, I had forgotten... Well, I hope you don't have anything of value that isn't nailed to the floors! *runs faster, glancing at her watch* I have to say, Mz. Hyde is getting faster at this every time... 'Catt Hatter: '''Nothing that won't survive, my quartz collection will need rearranging though! *Keeping up, she jests* Probably due to all the practice! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Yeah! *sighs* Someone really needs to find her a better way to vent her anger! *bursts outside, panting and staring at the building as it continued to rise* This really won't help our image... '''Catt Hatter: '*Is silently impressed at Mz. Hyde's apparent telekinetic ability* How long do you think a punching bag would last? 'Mz. Hyde: '*You find Mz. Hyde at the bottom of the building, lifting it with her bare hands*''' YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR YOUR BETRAYAL!!! Catt Hatter: '0_0 *Grabs Dr. Helen and heads for the hills.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Dear God... *starts running with Catt* '''Mz. Hyde: '*Turns around* WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING JEKYLL?!?! AND YOU'RE STEALING ANOTHER FRIEND?!?! 'Catt Hatter: '*Dives into the river, pulling Dr. Helen with her.* '''Mz. Hyde: '''OH NO YOU DON'T!! '''Catt Hatter: WhAAAAAAAAA!! *Catt is flung into the air, clinging on to Dr. Helen.* *As they begin to fall, Catt removes her hat and swings it at Dr. Helen. Who very surprised and surprisingly, falls wholly inside.* *Catt slams the hat back on her head just before she hits the water. The impact knocks the air from her lungs as she attempts to focus enough to keep her head up. Breathing is such a hard habit to break.* 'Mz. Hyde: '''THIS CALLS FOR SOME MUSIC!!! *Puts on headphones and plays Smile HD* '''Catt Hatter: '*Gets sucked under the water, paddling desperately.* (That's a grim vid, yo. As much as I enjoy a looney Pinkie.) 'Mz. Hyde: '''Excuse me. *You notice another girl swimming with you, and she seems...familiar, somehow.* Is she bothering you? '''Catt Hatter: '*Gagging and spluttering on both the river water and surprise she answers,* Who a-*gag* are you!? 'Mz. Hyde: '''I'll answer that later. Is she *Points at Mz. Hyde.* bothering you? '''Catt Hatter: '*Gargle* Pteh! If "drowning" c-counts as "bothering", yes! 'Mz. Hyde: '''Alright then. I'll take care of it. *The mysterious girl begins to glow red and begins to rise out of the water, taking the two of you along with her. She drops you on the opposite shore of the river.* Please stay here. '''Catt Hatter: '*Finally able to catch her breath, Catt shakily thanks her.* I'll stay put. *She decides it's best if she stays sitting for now, swimming that hard in the cold water has nearly drained all her strength.* *Shivering she thinks to herself,* Maybe the river wasn't the best idea... 'Mz. Hyde: '*The mysterious woman pulls out a giant pair of scissors, adorned with a caduceus where the blades join.* 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt lays down, being sure to keep an eye on the stranger and her scissors.* *Breathing heavily she asks* Hey Helen? How you doing in there? You land all right? * 'Mz. Hyde: '*Suddenly, Mz. Hyde launches herself into the air* YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR YOUR BETRAYAL!!!! YOU WILL ALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!!! *The mysterious woman looks on. You notice that she is very well kept, despite being in a river a few minutes ago, and has her hair in a tight bun. She is wearing a suit of some sort, but nothing extraordinary, just a gray suit. She sighs.* How many times do I have to break you? *She holds her scissors tightly in her hands, and launches off into the air.* 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt makes mental note to apologies to her friend (Mz. Hyde) later, and to never let herself be the cause of such rage in the future.* *While talking with Dr. Helen inside her hat, she idly wonders what a suit like that is doing in Victorian era London.* *A slight breeze sends a fresh run of shivers through Catt's sopping form.* 'Mz. Hyde: '*The woman files through the air towards Mz. Hyde, slowly opening her scissors. Mz. Hyde turns around, but before she can react, the woman cuts her in half as if she was a paper doll. Blood begins to gush out of her body.* 'Catt Hatter: '''D8 *Catt hopes she'll get the ''chance to apologies to her friend. She mentally curses her body for being too weak to move enough to stand.* Who's that and what is she talking about? *Catt wonders to herself.* Mz. Hyde should survive right? The lady said something about this happening before, didn't she...? *Her thoughts trail off as her eyelids start feeling heavy.* 'Mz. Hyde: '*The mysterious woman knocks Mz. Hyde to the ground, where she continues to stab her. Mz. Hyde talks in a low, barely audible voice.* H-h-how...did y-y-you get o-o-out? *The woman responds in an emotionless tone.* The thought of all of your friends betraying you again made you unstable, giving me the strength to escape, and come tear you down again. 'Mz. Hyde: '*The woman continues to stab Mz. Hyde as she grows more and more silent. All she can do now is cry silently.* I can't tell if you're crying from the pain of my blades or from the fact that your friends have all left you. Tell me. I want to know. *The woman quickens her pace.* I...i.....i..... Why are you so pathetic? *With one last stab, Mz. Hyde becomes completely motionless. The woman looks back at Catt with an emotionless face.* It's done. Next Category:Main Plot Category:Hypothermia